beyond_the_earthfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Archer
Ensign Pilot Emma Serena Archer Marcus is the Australian pilot of the IXS Enterprise. She is also the wife of military commander Kevin Marcus who serves aboard the Enterprise with her. 'Origins' Daughter of pilot Stephen and Maggie Archer, Emma is known to have grown up mostly with the military in her daily life. Sadly she grew up seeing very little of her father because he was so busy as a pilot. Her father unfortunately died in a terrible accident involving him testing a new kind of aircraft. She was eventually raised by her mother and eventually took on the art of flying new aircraft in honor of her father. 'N.A.S.A' By the year 2020, Emma made a name for herself and became known by many. She also caught the attention of various branches of government, even N.A.S.A. They offered her a chance to make her an even better pilot with a much greater challenge, she would fly the IXS Enterprise. Agreeing to such a challenge, Emma was recruited for the Enterprise's first mission into the unknown regions of space. ''IXS Enterprise Upon arriving aboard the ''Enterprise, Emma felt as though she was the only person that was sticking out like a sore thumb. Eventually Kevin Marcus, the ship's senior military commander started to open up to her and told her he felt like the sore thumb. He even took a liking to her and started getting to know her a bit more. The Centuryon Affair Upon arriving at a planet within the Alpha Centauri star system, Emma and a small away party arrived on the planet's surface where they set up camp. That night Emma received training from Kevin on how to use her XA-20 standard issued sidearm when she had no proper training on how to use one. After training both headed back to camp and got some rest, however the next morning Emma and the others found Centuryons within their camp. She and the others were invited as honored guests to their underground city where they learned plenty about the Centuryons and their ways of life. After learning much about the species, the Centuryons wanted to know how they got to their homeworld and the crew explained the concepts of the warp engine powered Enterprise. After being asked on seeing internal workings of the ship and it's technology, the crew was now stuck between a rock and a hard place. Captain Leo Achilles agreed to give the Centuryons schematics of the ship, however the Centuryons didn't wish such a thing. They captured the crew and took them prisoner in exchange for the Enterprise. Even after reluctantly giving the ship to the Centuryons, they wished to keep the crew as their prisoners. Having enough of this, Kevin and the others managed to escape with the use of a ventilation shaft that was on the ceiling of the cell. Managing to get out, Kevin gave the crew back their equipment and decided to place the guards in the cell they were in so that it looks like they didn't even leave. Emma and the others arrived only to find the Centuryons taking the Enterprise apart from the inside out. She and the others fought their way to the ship and managed to blast off. Before they could make the jump to warp, several Centuryon Attack Cruisers engaged the ship in an intense 12 minute firefight. After those 12 minutes, the Enterprise managed to jump to warp and returned to Earth where it underwent significant repairs and Emma, along with the crew de-briefed N.A.S.A on their findings. 'Skills & Abilities' Being good at what she does requires special skills and Emma is nowhere without her amazing set of skills. *'Expert Pilot:' An iconic skill of Emma's is her natural ability to pilot aerial vehicles, ranging from that of a jet fighter to the IXS Enterprise. She's even been known to have learned how to fly all on her own, which is something rare among many others. *'Weapons Expert:' While on her first mission, Emma was known to only be an expert in flying and not shooting. Kevin showed her how to shoot on their first mission. After taking some advice from Kevin to read up on weapons, Emma has become a fine expert in the use of various small arms. 'Personality & Traits' Emma is known to be a kind hearted person who is never without honor. She is known to be a very dedicated and faithful person to her comrades and people, as well as her work ethic. She is also known to be funny from time to time. Emma is also known to be a loving soul, whether to her husband or her family. Category:Characters Category:N.A.S.A Personnel Category:IXS Enterprise Personnel Category:Pilots